


A Mew's Worst Nightmare

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [56]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Rape, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Ichigo finds herself and her friends held captive.
Relationships: Aoyama Masaya/Momomiya Ichigo, Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche
Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/600295
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo is transformed, standing on a catwalk, with her costume perfect and pristine. She is not sure how she knows where she is, but right away, she knows that she is on the alien mother ship, that she is somehow captive there, even though she is not bound in any way. With no recollection of how she got here, she starts to look around, trying to pick up on any sort of information that she can from her surroundings, but then, she hears groans and cries, familiar voices, and she looks down to find the source, horrified by what she sees.

The other Mews are all down below her, being swarmed by a group of Chimera Anima, which all seem to be based off of squids, octopi, and worms- wriggly and with tentacles galore, and completely impossible for the girls to escape. It is a disgusting and depraved scene, as they are all subjected to various torments, all of them taking it differently than others.

Mint is being held by all of her limbs, arms and legs spread out and her costume torn to tatters as she moans and screams. The only thing that Ichigo can make out is the way she wails, “Zakuro! Zakuro, save me!” But there is no one there to save her, as she is violated from both ends by the tentacles that are not currently holding her limbs.

There is a tentacle shoved in her pussy and a tentacle shoved in her ass, both of them pumping away, brutally fucking her as she is left to struggle and scream, unable to do anything to get away. Ichigo finds herself frozen in place as she watches this, finding that she is completely helpless to do anything to save her friend, despite the fact that Mint really needs it.

“Stop, stop!” she wails, but there seems to be no escape for her, no way for anyone to stop her and no way for Mint to save herself. Her screams become more frantic as she notices large bulges in the tentacles, pumping forward until they reach her pussy, and though she tries to move, tries to pull away, she still can’t, and her scream becomes ear piercing as those bulges, presumably hard and solid, are pumped inside of her. Ichigo can barely stand to see her friend in such a horrible, pitiful state.

But Mint is not the only one in this sort of danger. Ichigo looks beyond her to find that Lettuce is not one of the ones crying out for help or moaning in any sort of way, and that is because she is already completely out of it. Ichigo is still frozen in her fear, completely stiff as she watches Lettuce being violated in a similar way, so out of it that it is possible that she is already unconscious, though it is hard to tell from here, and Ichigo is not even able to cry out to her to see if she is capable of responding.

The way she is held up makes her look as if she has been crucified, arms spread out to either side of her while her legs hang limply beneath her, tentacles encircling her body, curling around her legs. Her costume is in a lot better shape than Mint’s, but one of the tentacles pushes past the crotch of it so that it can get at her pussy, pushing inside of her, with no visible reaction from the girl as it starts pumping inside of her, fucking her endlessly. All the while, her body remains completely limp.

Pudding is a sharp contrast to those two, though. Rather than screaming out in agony, she is doing quite the opposite, and her limbs are not even being held as she sits in the wriggling mass of tentacles. It seems as if she is exactly enjoying herself, succumbing to genuine pleasure as the tentacles caress her body all over, with multiple pushed inside of her from both sides. It is hard to tell just how many are fucking her ass and pussy, and her stomach has swollen and distended so much that it seems to have ripped her costume as a result, and she rubs her hands along it.

When her eyes, glazed over from her pleasured state, meet Ichigo’s, she moans out in a hardly coherent voice, “It feels so good…I love being pumped full with chimera pudding and I-mm!” Her sentence is cut off as suckers latch onto her nipples and a pair of tendrils start poking at her cheeks. She becomes distracted as she alternates between sucking on either of them, stroking both all the while. Ichigo can hardly believe the state she is in, so different from the other girls, held against their will and miserable.

Zakuro, at least, is in better shape that Mint or Lettuce, struggling to try and break free from the tentacles that are holding onto her arms, while kicking at any that come near her legs. She even bites at those that come near her head, but it seems that she has been at this for a while, because she starts to tire out before Ichigo’s eyes, losing her fighting spirit as she is attacked by more and more tentacles, until finally, she is not able to fight them all off anymore. Much to Ichigo’s horror, she soon succumbs and is overpowered by tendrils, tearing her costume to shreds.

Both holes are soon filled, with Zakuro howling in agony, her pussy and her ass deflowered by tentacles, leaving her no room for escape, no chance of getting away. And Ichigo is left completely helpless, unable to move for fear of suffering the same fate, but wanting so desperately to save her friends, somehow. If only she knew how.

“Long time, no see, kitten,” a voice murmurs in her ear, as a pair of arms encircle her from behind. The voice is unfortunately familiar, as are the words he says, and her blood runs cold as she realizes who is holding her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Isn’t it such a beautiful sight?” Kish asks her. “It’s wonderful, watching your friends as they’re violated by the chimera. They’re going to make such wonderful broodmares for the next generation of our biotechnology. The idea is pretty brilliant, don’t you think?”

Ichigo is still frozen in place, and Kish has to forcibly turn her head so that she can look in the direction of earth, where it is immediately obvious that there are no remaining signs of human life. “Now that you five are the only ones left…well, your friends will get put to good use there. At the same time, I know that I’m going to be keeping you for myself.” He leans down to give her a kiss.

At this point, she seems to remember how to move as she tries to fight him, tries to pull away, only for Kish to simply snap his fingers, summoning more of the tentacled chimera to grab and restrain her. Her costume is torn to shreds, leaving her naked before his perverted gaze, and no matter how she struggles, she is not able to break away from them, just as helpless as the other Mews seemed to be- at least, the ones who did not seem to be enjoying their torment.

Kish is able to run his hands all along her body, caressing her smooth skin, and she shudders under his touch, repulsed by the slightest contact, but of course, he just gets that much more of a thrill out of it. He murmurs, “You’re even more beautiful like this, you know? I always knew that would be the case, but it’s great to finally be able to confirm it, to finally be able to see you in your full glory…”

Finally, he moves his hand down, running it along the insides of her thighs before he starts to rub her pussy. And Ichigo wants to fight this, wants to hate this as much as she hates every other touch from him, but he seems to know just what to do, just how to touch her, until she is unable to fight the pleasure that is building up, no matter how much she may hate the man creating it. She can’t fight this any more than she can fight to break free, and she feels utterly powerless, trembling and broken beneath his touch as she grows wet with her unwilling arousal.

She soaks his hand until he pulls it back, licking his fingers and moaning indulgently. “Well, would you look at that? My little kitten seems like she’s all ready for me now.”

When he exposes his cock to her, she is immediately overwhelmed and intimidated by his size. She knows that there is no way she will be able to handle that, and she screams, “No! No, don’t do it!” as she thrashes and struggles, her tail flicking wildly as she tries to get away, her efforts completely futile at this point. Kish ignores it all, cupping her ass as he pushes forward, slamming into her all at once, without a hint of mercy.

Tearing through her maidenhead, Ichigo screams out, but instead of pain tearing through her body, it is pleasure, despite everything inside of her insisting that there is no way she could ever enjoy something like this. Verbally, she does continue to protest, but her body seems more intent on cooperating with Kish than with her, and she is unable to stop the pleasure that surges through her body as he roughly fucks her, taking everything that he has ever wanted, everything that she has ever denied him.

It should not feel this good, to have him fuck her so roughly, to have his way with her in such a selfish and needy manner, and he should be too big for her, it should only hurt. She should hate everything about this, and yet, her body loves it, her body keeps giving into it, while Kish continues to pound into her, moaning for her, with that pet name that she has come to hate so much dripping from his lips. She has never hated anything this much, and yet, she has never loved anything this much either.

“So good, so good!” he moans indulgently. “You feel so perfectly tight around me, my sweet little kitten~!” Why can’t her body hate it the way that her mind does? Why does she keep trembling from her arousal, rather than from her fear, and why does she pulse with desire every time that his cock throbs inside of her?

“It’s so good I can hardly contain myself,” he continues. “If I keep this up much longer, I know I’m not going to be able to…if I keep this up, I’m going to come, and fill you right up!”

It takes her a moment, so lost in her conflicted feelings, to make sense of what he is saying to her, but when realization dawns on her, she screams out, “No! No, you can’t do that!”

“I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do,” he replies. “You’ve got me so close, and I know I can’t pull out when my kitten’s body seems to want it so much…”

“No, please pull out! I’m too young to be a mother!” she cries. “And even if I was ready to have a child, the last thing I want to do is give birth to your half-alien freak!”

Her protests are ignored, just the same as her thrashing struggles are ignored, and he leans down as he slams his hips into her, coming hard and pumping her full. At the same time, Kish sinks his teeth into her shoulder, biting her hard to mark her as his own, now and forever. That bite, that sensation, is enough to finally send her over the edge, her body giving into the unwilling pleasure as she comes right along with him, feeling disgusting and dirty, lower than she ever has in her life.

And that is when Ichigo wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suddenly soft

Thrashing and soaked with sweat, Ichigo suddenly bolts upright in bed, her heart slamming against her ribcage as she brings a hand down over it. It takes her a moment to process her surroundings, to realize where she is, and that she is in her room, that she is not with Kish, that she is…that she is…

She is with her husband, and the real father of her children, and that was just a dream, all of that was just a dream. She is not a young super hero anymore, and the things that happened in her dream could never happen today, not with the peace negotiated between the humans and the aliens, and she is older now, already married, already with kids. Already with Masaya, who she now realizes has the beginnings of a black eye, once she starts to calm down enough to process these things.

She throws herself into his arms then, tears forming in her eyes as she recalls the details of her nightmare, and deduces that the black eye is probably because of the way that she was thrashing about in her bed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for hurting you, I just, I was just…”

She tries her best to explain her nightmare, shuddering as she gets through the details of it. Even now, even knowing that it was all a dream, it still feels so real, and it is hard for her to forget the touches that she felt, still appalled that her body would react in such a way, even to a dream. The whole time, Masaya holds her close, rubbing her back and doing what he can to soothe her, and whenever she gives him a chance to speak, he will murmur about how safe she is with him, about how that chapter of her life is long over, and about how something like that could never, would never, happen to her.

Once she is calmed down enough, he asks, “How about we take a shower so you can clear your head?” Ichigo nods weakly, so he scoops her up and carries her to the bathroom, with the catgirl clinging to him all the while, still trembling a bit. They are both already naked, having fallen asleep that way, so they do not have to worry about getting undressed before they get in the shower, the hot water already somewhat soothing to Ichigo.

Masaya takes care to gently wash her, tending to her attentively so that he can help her relax, and help soothe all of the worries her nightmare has brought on. He makes sure to take care of her in every way, washing her in all the ways that he knows she loves, until her tension is melting beneath his touch, leaving her mewling for him, and making it clear that she wants more than just his attention in terms of washing her. His touch has gotten her excited, and for something so much more tender than what has haunted her nightmares.

He wants to drive it far from her mind, so that she can forget that version of Kish, one that is far worse than the reality, who never took things that far, and has mellowed out considerably in the years since. Masaya wants to be as unlike that nightmarish vision as possible, as he takes her from behind, like a tom would take his queen, and certain to be gentle and attentive to her needs, completely selfless in all that he does, knowing that this is the best way to make her feel all better after something like that.

In every way that he can be, he gives her the opposite of what she experienced in her dream. He holds her in a comforting embrace that she could easily escape from, as opposed to completely restricting her movement and keeping her to himself. In soft, easy voices, he calls her his little strawberry, only ever using the pet name that he knows that she loves, to remind her where she is, to remind her who she is with, to remind her that she is safe at home, where she belongs.

He will lean down to lick and kiss along her neck and shoulder, paying close attention to the area she was bitten in her dream, showing that spot in particular a lot of love, and never doing anything that could even come close to leaving a mark. It feels good to her, and he can feel that she does not have that tension built up anymore, that she is relaxing for him and giving into her pleasure, her worries forgotten, and her fears nonexistent while she has her husband to hold her close and gently fuck her, getting her closer and closer, tender instead of rough, loving instead of selfish.

It does not take long like this to bring her to orgasm, and Masaya is right there with her, coming alongside her, the two of them moaning in unison, with Ichigo already feeling world better. Rather than feeling used, defiled, and filthy, this has made her feel loved and protected, satisfied and content. Masaya gives her a moment to recover before he finishes washing her off, and then, once he has her clean, he gets her out of the shower and dries her off, wrapping her in a fluffy, over sized towel so that he can scoop her up again, and carry her to a recliner in their bedroom.

Sitting with Ichigo in his arms, he tells her, “You can go on to sleep now. I’ll be watching over you, so I can wake you up if you’re having another nightmare. No matter what, you’re going to be safe in my arms.” He promises her this as he starts to rock her to sleep, and Ichigo does not have any trouble drifting off now, knowing that he means every word that he says.

And this time, when she falls asleep, her dreams are only pleasant ones.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
